Better Man
by Pied-Dancer
Summary: When Bella heads to Volterra so the Olympic Coven may suffer for their crimes she didn't expect to stay, or help make the scowling king a better man Title from Jamie Campbell Bower's song Better Man OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story on here, it's definitely out of character sorry for those who don't like that. I try to write what I'd want to read but PLEASE review with constructive criticism or whatever else ;D **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd be rich, but I'm not and I don't **

Chapter One (Bella POV)

I don't remember what prompted it, the overwhelming feelings, Charlie's insistence, maybe it was a combination, but either way one morning I woke up, got on my slow computer and booked a ticket to Florence, Italy. It was hard telling Charlie I was leaving him, and even harder knowing I wouldn't see him again. He was worried, but told me I was doing the right thing, besides, It wasn't like he could stop me I was eighteen.

We hugged goodbye at the airport and I managed board the plane with minimal contact with people in general. As I sat in my seat I stared at my reflection through the small window, I didn't like what I saw. I'd gone from slim to anorexic thin, my brown eyes once alight for _him _dull and dead. My hair that used to shine when _he _caught the light and sparkled was now dull and wiry. Suddenly I was angry, angry at _him _for the way he left me, angry at _him _for turning me into this, I was not a plaything, I was a human being and I didn't deserve this treatment.

My original plan from Florence was to get a bus or whatever straight to Volterra but after my epiphany on the plane I wasn't about to let the Volturi see that they could break me so easily. So I stayed in Florence, using all the money I had, spending time getting my hair done, eating, working out, doing everything I could to get myself back to how I was before I'd even heard the name _Cullen_. It took a couple of months of constant training but I got there, with just enough money to buy the two hour bus ticket to Volterra. **(A/N: checked, actually is a 2hour bus ride from Florence to Volterra xD) **Who needed money when you were going to die? Over the time my thoughts had changed, it wasn't that I couldn't live without him anymore rather that I wanted him to suffer, to feel the pain of death, something I imagined to be what I first felt when he left me, alone, in the woods, cold, lost and broken.

I psyched myself up as I stepped off the bus, I was about to walk into castle occupied solely by vampires after all. The castle wasn't hard to find, big castle plus small town equals easy finding. As I walked into the, what I guessed was a foyer there was a smiling woman behind a large desk.  
"I'm here to uh, see, the council?" I didn't mean it to turn out like a question but nerves got the better of me. The woman before me looked shocked and babbled into her shiny headset before one butch and one skinny vampire walked out.  
"Come with us," the butch one said, smirking. I studied him for a moment; he reminded me of Emmett, or what could only be assumed as the Volturi equivalent, black hair, muscles clearly visible even through the flowing black robes he was dressed in. The smaller one was different, he reminded me more of a predator in the way he held himself and moved, and just like the bigger one he had ruby red eyes.

We walked down long corridors and wide hallways, all the floors were marble, made up of intricate patterns, almost as beautiful as the roof, wide and arching with artwork covering every inch.  
"I'm Felix, by the way, just in case you were wondering ," he winked and sauntered on ahead, I couldn't help it, I felt the blush rise on my cheeks and mentally cursed myself for it.  
"Because she wants to know all about you Felix," the other one said exasperated, as if Felix pulled this sort of stuff all the time, which he probably did.  
"Of course she does Demetri," so that was his name, it fit him I decided, "_ALL_ the girls want to know, no matter what the species," Demetri just rolled his eyes and that was the entire conversation. Once we reached what I could only assume was the throne room, they opened the huge ornate wooden doors before me and I walked in. I felt so small and so insignificant in that room. The roof was huge with a glass skylight perfectly in the middle. The round floor was covered in patterns of greens and blues and colours I couldn't even name. There were vampires all around the edge, wearing similar clothing to Felix and Demetri, black cloaks and big necklaces. The cloaks were different but every necklace was the same, bronze v with a coat of arms in the middle and ruby red jewels, as red as their eyes. In the middle were three thrones, gorgeous and orate, almost as beautiful and the man occupying each. To the left was an older man, still striking just, in a different sense, the bored look on his face never once faltered, not a single other emotion ever even flickered through his eyes. In the middle was a smiling man, I couldn't tell how genuine the smile was but for now I was wary. It was the one on the right who captured my attention, longish blonde hair for a man, close to snowy white but still blonde. He had high, strong cheekbones that almost cast a shadow on his lower face. Even though he had a scowl that looked permanent he was beautiful, really beautiful, more so than Edward, more so than anyone. All three of them had crimson eyes, but his seemed to hold so much more depth. They were more like pools and once I looked, I couldn't stop looking. It took all I had to tear my eyes away when someone else spoke.  
"Greetings, I'm Aro, this is Marcus," he gestured to the bored looking one on his left, "and this is Caius," Caius, perfect for this demi-god? I didn't even know what to call him he was so perfect. "Why have you come to us today?" Aro seemed curious, more so than maybe he should have been.  
"I've come to report a law breaking," I said lifting my chin, "it's about the Cullen coven."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So currently I'm writing chapter 3, so if you like this, review and let me know and I'll continue ;D **

Chapter Two (Caius POV)

I hissed inwardly when the human said Cullen, true the leader was a friend of ours but he left, in my eye that was betrayal.  
"May I?" Aro asked walking towards her, she looked confused, "Oh how silly of me," he chuckled, "I can see all the thoughts you've ever had with a touch," she looked hesitant but held her hand out all the same. How brave she was, coming in all alone, clearly knowing what we were. NO! I shook myself, I couldn't be having these thoughts, she was human, below me, even if she were of our kind I am a king and she would be underneath me in any rank.  
"Amazing," Aro breathed.  
"What is it?" I asked my curiosity was now spiked.  
"Not a thing, I can't see a thing, totally blank," he seemed amused by this, I however, was not.  
"How can this be?" I asked seeing as no one was impervious to Aro's gift.  
"It seems that our dear," he trailed off, not knowing her name, when she entered I thought it unimportant, but now, I was intrigued by this human, and that disturbed me slightly.  
"Bella, well Isabella but call me Bella," she started to babble but caught herself just in time, it made me smile, but I was in public, so I caught it before it reached my lips. I knew she noticed it in my eyes though. These feeling I was having, were rouge feelings I was not used to.  
"Ma Isabella è molto più curate," Aro said, I silently agreed, Bella was for a girl, Isabella was for the strong woman before us. There it was again, those rouge thoughts I couldn't allow, especially not for a human.  
"Since our… normal, method of information gathering doesn't work on you Isabella, you shall have to explain to us what crime the Cullen's have committed," Aro said sitting back down.  
"Well, the Cullen's revealed the existence of not only themselves but also their entire world to me, a human," this was unacceptable; the Cullen's must be punished, they must answer for their crimes.  
"But," she continued, "they also left me, alone and broken in the woods, at the mercy of another vampire they knew was in the area and with the knowledge that I could easily expose their kind."  
"Why are you telling us this?" I questioned, "Why come here to tell us when you know it most likely means your death?"  
"They must be punished for their crimes," with a shrug of her shoulders she said like it was the simplest thing in she'd ever known. And it was, to her.  
"You are not worried about the repercussions on yourself?" she shrugged.  
"Death does not frighten me, in the past year I've come face to face with it at least three times, all because of your kind, might add."  
"Isabella," Aro intervened, "Would you like to rest somewhere while we confer?"  
"That would be nice thank you," she nodded.  
"Take her to my study," I whispered low enough for her ears to not pick it up. Aro's eyes widened ever so slightly, I smirked at his surprise.  
"Heidi, please escort Isabella here to the east wing study," Heidi nodded and took Isabella away, she knew better than to question me.  
"You may leave," Marcus said, bored, to the guards in to room. Once they left Marcus and I turned to Aro.  
"Care to explain why you allowed a human into your chambers Caius? A place where not even the highest members of our guard are allowed unless it's an emergency?"  
"You tell me, Marcus."  
Aro and I turned to Marcus, who shrugged.  
"The bonds are still forming, it's interesting, she's created so many walls that I don't think I'll ever be able to fully see the bonds because of it."  
"She really is interesting," Aro mused.  
"Well?" I asked, "What are we going to do with her?"  
"Careful there brother, you sound like you care," Aro teased, I looked away.  
"Marcus?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"The start of a mating bond is forming," Aro clapped his hands with a gleeful smile.  
"That settles it, she must be changed." I inwardly smiled.  
"We shall have to summon the Cullens, to answer for their crimes," I said, "She should be changed in plenty of time though"  
"Indeed," Aro agreed and Marcus nodded, "Go talk to her Caius," I slowly got up and walked to my study at vampire speed.

~XXX~

When I walked in I found her nestled in my big red arm chair next to the fire. She looked so small in such a big chair.  
"Isabella?" I called softly so as not to startle her and she turned her head toward me, "Do you know what is going to happen?" she shrugged.  
"I suppose you'll need me as a witness or whatever and then kill me for knowing about you," she seemed so calm about it all, I wonder, NO! I couldn't be having these thoughts! I am NOT a loving person.  
"You have the first part right, however you will not die, you shall be changed before we even summon the Olympic coven," I gave her a while to digest the information and went to my desk to do some paperwork that was unfortunately, long overdue. It was not long before she spoke.  
"When? When will I be changed?"  
"Sometime within the next week," I answered without looking up from my work.  
"Who will be the one to do it?"  
"I assume it will be myself," I said setting my pen down.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Isabella, we are going to be mates."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person for updates, but thank you so much for all the follows/favorites its so cool to see people reading this! **

Chapter Three (BPOV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I'd just been told so much it took me a while to wrap my head around it. I was going to be changed within the next week. The Cullens were going to be put on trial for their crimes but I was, going to live? Not as a human but I was going to live, and as the mate of Caius, the most terrifying vampire king, is mine? There had to be some kind of mistake, when I told him this he just chuckled and told me not to worry, that there was no way past it and that I wouldn't want to find a way past it.  
"You must be tired, I'll show you to a bed chamber," He stood up from his desk and held the door open. Slowly I stood and walked out of the study. As we walked down a maze of halls we past a woman, she was beautiful, blonde and tall and stopped when she saw us.  
"Caius," she was practically purring, "did you bring a snack for us to play with?" the look in her eyes was predatory and made me shrink behind Caius like a child.  
"She's not a snack Athenodora, she's not a playing, she's not anything aside from a soon to be vampire," Athenodora looked shocked; she obviously wasn't expecting this sort of behaviour.  
"I will see you later," she hissed, and then she turned to look at me with pure fury.  
"Wh-what just happened?" I asked, still shocked  
"That, was Athenodora, my wife," he said almost like he was ashamed.  
"I'm sorry, your wife? I'm confused, I thought you said we were to be mates?" this vampire thing was more confusing than I thought.  
"We are Isabella, but you must remember I am much older than you are, I was beginning to give up on ever meeting a mate, Athenodora was a distraction from king duties I am required to perform, I can assure you, love, is not a word I associate with her," I nodded and kept thoughts to myself.

~XxX~

"Here we are," he swung the door open and I gasped. The room was huge, even the door leading into it was ornately designed in dark cherry wood. In the middle of the left wall was a vast four poster bed covered in sheets decorated as if they were straight out of the 18th century! Directly opposite on the right wall was a huge dressing table with a shining mirror. The right of the back wall held two doors, miniatures of the one leading into the room. In line with the end of the bed were two huge French doors, leading out onto a quaint balcony. I was astounded, this room was gorgeous, everything wood was a deep red cherry wood, the colour scheme full of red's and black's.  
"It's…" I trailed off not knowing how to answer.  
"Amazing?" Caius asked, I could hear the smugness in his voice.  
"Amazing…" I breathed. I slowly stepped inside, heading straight away for the two doors to see what they contained, the first was a huge walk in wardrobe, one side was full of men's clothes and the other full of women's. For some reason I felt sad when I logically assumed they would be Athenodora's clothes. The next was a bathroom, bigger than my room back at Charlie's house. It was a complete contrast to the main room, light blue and green tiles covered the floor, reminding me of calm waves. The walls were not quite white but pretty close. There was a huge spa bath and the shower had more buttons than surely could be necessary. The vanity was white porcelain and intricately designed with swirls and curves, it reflected the waves on the floor. I walked back into the bedroom part and stood in the middle just, stunned. I heard a chuckle and looked to Caius.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh nothing, it's just, humans are so stunned by the material things in the world when there is so much more than things," he walked over to me and looked straight in my eyes, if here were human I'd say he was so close I could feel the heat rolling off him in waves, but he was a vampire, so all I could feel was his proximity. "there's nature, full of amazing things still to be discovered, there's the complexity of emotions and then, there's the way one person can mean so much to another, even when they've barely known each other for a day," I looked at the ground and blushed brighter than ever before but his cool fingers pulled my chin up so our eyes met. We stood like that for the longest time, not saying anything, not moving either, just, looking at each other. Abruptly he coughed and moved back. "There are some things I must attend to, see yourself comfortable, I shall have Jane or Heidi bring you some food and keep you company," he turned and left but not before looking at me on last time as he exited.

I spent a long time after that just thinking about things, at one point I moved onto the small balcony and found it looked over the gardens. As I looked I thought about all that had happened. Edward leaving me and me coming to Volterra. How strange it was that I'd fallen for another so quickly. Wait. Fallen for another? I was shocked at that thought, I couldn't have fallen for Caius, could I?

**A/N: Read, now review? I'd love to hear your thoughts! **  
**~Pied-Dancer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far it's so great to know you're enjoying it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters.**

Chapter Four (CPOV)

I left Isabella confused, I wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, it was something to do with the mating bond, I knew that much for sure. A trip to Marcus was definitely in order. The first thing I wanted to do though was make sure Isabella was looked after, I wasn't sure why but I couldn't help the need to protect her, it was so strong. I headed to the common room of the higher guard and found Jane.  
"Jane, make some food for Isabella, she is in my room," I told her, turning to leave before she could even answer, I was king, she would do what I commanded of her no matter what but at the last minute I had a thought. "Be nice to her Jane, she's not leaving anytime soon and I want her to be welcome."  
"Yes Master," she said as I left.

I'd decided to head to Marcus' study when Athenodora found me.  
"What is the meaning of this Caius?" she hissed in a purely venomous voice.  
"The meaning of what?" I was bored with her already.  
"This _human_?" she spat.  
"I told you before, she is to be changed," I was enjoying confusing her, if it was only for a little bit.  
"Why? She is not gorgeous, there's nothing special about her, and why was she in your wing? I'm not even allowed in your wing most of the time!" she was furious now. I sighed.  
"Because, Athenodora, Marcus saw a mating bond between us and I'm beginning to feel it," that was it, she blew.  
"WHAT? She will not be yours! You are mine! I am YOUR WIFE!" she stormed off, in the direction of my room.  
"Just where do you think you're going?" I asked, anger creeping into my voice.  
"To put an end to this nonsense, once that feeble human is gone, you'll see who you're meant to be with," I ran to her and pinned her to the wall with my forearm.  
"You will do no such thing, if I so much as smell you in this wing EVER again you will be dust before you and take another step, is that clear?" she nodded once, "and furthermore, you are to leave, leave Volterra, leave Italy, hell, leave Europe and don't come back," I released her, my teeth bared and dripping with venom. She sped off, and I smirked. No one would take what is mine from me. Wait. Mine? Was Isabella really mine? Yes. I decided there and then. She was. And I liked it.

~XxX~

I knocked on the door to Marcus' study and heard a very quiet come in. I walked in and sat down on the chair opposite his desk with a sigh.  
"Go ahead, get it over with, tease all you want, but first I want to know just how strong this bond is," I was never going to be rid of teasing from my brothers, always best to get something from them first.  
"I think you already know how strong it is brother, it's intensified in the short amount of time you've been with her," I knew it. This was it, my life, my Isabella.  
"I thought as much, I've barely known her a day and I've already kicked Athenodora out and allowed her into my chambers. I don't know what's wrong with me!"  
"And they called it, puppy love," he sang quietly.  
"Great, you found a new favourite song. What are her bonds with the Cullens and the rest of our coven like? Can you tell yet?" I was curious to know just how she would fit in with our lives.  
"To Aro and I, I do not know fully yet, but it is something protective, like an older sibling or such. The Cullens however, she has broken those bonds herself, they are far beyond repair, except for one, the southern one, what is it we called him before the seer found him?"  
"The Major? What sort of bond would she have with him?"  
"Yes, that's it, it's a brotherly one I believe."  
"Now this is interesting. When shall she be changed? It shall have to be soon, we cannot allow the Cullen's to believe they got away with almost exposing or entire existence."  
"Aro?" Marcus called just loud enough for him to hear. Soon enough we heard him coming.  
"Yes dear brothers?"  
"Isabella?" I asked, "When shall she be changed?"  
"Soon, tomorrow I suggest, the sooner she is changed the sooner we may place the Olympic coven on trial."  
"That sounds fair, I worry about the lower guard mistaking her anyway," did I just admit that I was worried for her safety? Screw it, I did.  
"Go talk to her brother, tell her all of this," Aro said, more comforting than I would expect from him. However as I was leaving I heard the two of them singing.  
"And they called it, puppy love!" I growled as I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (BPOV)

Caius came back a couple of hours after he left.  
"Isabella, we must talk," he said gently as he led me to the edge of the bed, "We, my brothers and I, have decided that you will be changed tomorrow, partly for your own protection, a sole human living in a castle full of vampires is not the best idea ever. Also, the sooner you are changed the sooner we can place the Cullen's on trial." I didn't believe what I was hearing, this man was going to change me, I was going to become a vampire and be the mate of one of the most powerful vampire's in the world.  
"Okay," I said softly, not knowing what to say.  
"Okay? Are you sure you don't want some time to think this over?" he was rather confused.  
"No, I have a tendency to over think things, I need this Caius and I don't know why, but I need you too," I looked him square in the eye as I said the last part. Before I knew what was happening he was leaning down to kiss me, I didn't hesitate but pulled him closer. His lips were cool and refreshing, and, they were filled with so much emotion and so many promises. When we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine.  
"I promise you Isabella, no one will ever hurt you again, not while I'm around," he was so gentle and so sincere, I couldn't believe it was the same one I'd met not long ago, sitting in the corner scowling.  
"I know," I whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

~XxX~

This was it, the day of my change, I was going to become an immortal. I was going to be with Caius, it was odd, after one day and a few kisses, I felt so close to him. There was a knock on the door and I called for them to come in. It was Caius, of course.  
"Hi," I sat up in bed, not wanting to get out, it was so comfortable. He came and sat next to me, awkwardly putting his arm around me. I had to giggle.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, it's just that you'd think a however-old-you-are vampire would have enough worldly experience to not awkward putting his arm around a girl," a wide smile grew on my face.  
"Well excuse me for being nervous," he teased.  
"Nervous?" I asked, moving my lips to his ear, I whispered in a low voice, "what on earth could make you nervous…Caius?" he visibly shivered.  
"Hmm," he whispered, "it could be the human in my bed," he grinned, gorgeous was the only thought I could muster, until, wait!  
"Your room?" I was shocked for some reason. I'd suspected it but hearing him say it, I don't know, I was just surprised.  
"Yes my room, you didn't think I'd let you stay just anywhere did you?"  
"I don't know, I just, tell me about you Caius, I want to know," I wanted to know all I could about him.  
"Well," he started, unsure, "what is it you want to know?"  
"Anything," I answered, "your favourite colour, your opinions on Volterra, your relationships with your brothers, anything, everything, I want to know YOU Caius, the man behind the scowling mask," he looked at me a while before answering.  
"Red, deep and dark," it took me a minute to realise he was talking about his favourite colour, I nodded for him to keep going, "Volterra is nice, it's become my home, I know these halls like the back of my hand, it's a little part of me, especially this tower, everything in it was place in with my permission and only things with permission were placed in here," he waited a minute.  
"It is beautiful," I agreed, "Especially your tower, my favourite," he grinned at that.  
"My brothers, are only brothers in venom, but brothers all the same. We were changed around the same time, none of us knew our sires, it was a long time ago that I chose to forget, we think that Aro and Marcus have the same sire, as they have similar powers, both of the mind. I suspect I have a different sire although Marcus seems to think differently, he thinks I do have a power, just not a noticeable one, you see. I am a fighter, a very good one in fact, the best most say. However Eleazar can see powers, and he says have none, Marcus is sceptical," he finished.  
"I want to see you fight, after I'm changed, I want to watch you fight and I want you to teach me," I was deciding as I spoke.  
"You shall Isabella, whatever you want," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

~XxX~

We talked for hours after that, he told me everything and I did the same. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything. It was just, natural. We talked for so long I couldn't believe it, I knew to expect lots from Caius but I don't think I realised just how much there was to him. We spent the entire time with me in bed, him lying next to me, his arm around my shoulders just talking. I didn't even realise it was dark until we heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in Aro," Caius must have smelled him or something, how else would he have known?  
"Ahh," Aro had that gleeful smile on his face, like a child at Christmas, "it's brilliant you two are getting along so well but, there is still the small matter of our dear Isabella's," he paused as if choosing the right word, "humanity." Caius nodded slowly and turned to me.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, after all you've been through are you sure you want this?"  
"I'm sure Caius," I put my hand on his cheek, "I'm positive," I reassured him with just a look. He lay me down on the bed, on top of the sheets, telling me it was an attempt at saving the bed sheets. Aro, I noticed, left the room.  
"I am so sorry _il mio tesoro,_ but this is going to hurt, worse than you've ever experienced, but you'll get through it, and when you do, I shall be waiting for you," he kissed my pulse point once, before biting hard. At first I didn't feel anything, and then it came, the burning. It was so intense, it was fire running through my veins, I knew that, much, but it wasn't fire, it was something so much worse. It consumed all my thoughts. I clamped my mouth shut and swallowed my screams for as long as I could, but eventually I couldn't do it, I HAD to scream. I screamed with all my heart, with every cell of me was on fire and I had to let everyone know.

**A/N: Check it out! I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long wait but hey, longest chapter yet! Be proud of me xD  
Since you're down here, wanna drop a review? Much appreciated :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola! How are we all? Chapter six down there! Woo! I must apologise for my sporadic updates, I have a very short attention span. This means I can write about 300-500 words before I get distracted or bored and go off and do other stuff. BUT. School holidays, which means whenever I'm bored I'll write and you should get chapters soon enough (I'm hoping)  
Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by me**

Chapter Six (CPOV)

I kissed her pulse once before sinking my teeth into her neck, as much as I wanted to drink her I couldn't, it felt like taking advantage of such an innocent creature. I pushed all the venom I could into her, I was not about to let this fail. She had to survive, and in order to do that she would have to go through more pain. For the first hour she did not make a sound, she was so strong. My Isabella. Then the whimpers started and it tugged at my heart, my dead heart but my heart nonetheless. That was when the screams came. Bloodcurdling screams that ripped my heart in two. The worst part was knowing that I couldn't do anything, I couldn't take the pain away. I sat by her bedside the whole time grasping one hand in both of mine. Every now and then I would whisper something to her, something about how she was going to be okay or something she told me from her human life. The life she was leaving behind, I didn't want her to forget it. She had to hold on and remember, be the same Isabella.

On the third day her screams were quieter. She was quieter in general, only screaming on occasion which was better. The main sign her change was almost over.  
"It's nearly over now Isabella, you're so close, the pain will be going soon I swear it. You're so strong and I need you to be strong for just a little while longer, for me Isabella, can you do that?" I kept whispering, whenever she wasn't screaming I was whispering little nothings to her. Soon her heart started to speed up, the venom was reaching it. It beat furiously for a short while before stopping all together. This was it, she was about to open her eyes as a vampire. They snapped open and she looked straight up for a minute before sensing she was not alone. Before even looking at me she shot backwards into a defensive crouch and I chuckled. Shooting forward and pinning her to the wall before she could so much as blink.  
"Think Isabella," I said in a low voice, "push past the newborn reactions and think who I am to you," she looked at me for a minute with those ruby eyes before recognition painted itself on her face.  
"Caius," she said, I loved it when she said my name.  
"Sì, mia cara. Now, let me look at you," I stepped back, and held her shoulders, looking her up and down. He long legs seemed to go on forever, her hourglass figure was more defined than before and her hair reached almost all the way down to her bum. Her face was as perfect as ever, and her eyes were captivating, I stared at them for the longest time until I realised she was in a night gown that barely covered her, the rips that she'd made during her change did nothing to help either. "Beautiful," I whispered and she looked to the ground, if she were human she would have been blushing, "let's get you into something more appropriate and then we can go hunting, you must be thirsty, no?" she looked thought full for a minute before replying with  
"There's this sort of, scratchy burning feeling in the back of my throat but it's not too bad," curious, she was not in pain? No screaming for blood? She really was different. I headed her to the closet and waited for her to change. After a few minutes I smelt Aro outside the door and growled, could he not leave me alone to take care of her?  
"Aro," I growled low, "she is okay, she is getting changed and then going hunting. Perhaps after that, if you leave us be, I shall bring her to the throne room, but not before," he shuffled off after that, clearly having got the message. Isabella emerged after that with a smirk on her face.  
"Brotherly disagreement?" she questioned.  
"Brotherly disagreement," I agreed heading over to her. She was dressed in tight jeans and a blood red tank top that hugged every part of her. I wrapped her up in my arms and buried my head in her neck, inhaling her scent, which was heavenly. I kissed the bite mark on her neck before kissing all the way up to her mouth. It was a wild, animalistic kiss filled with passion. I deepened the kiss for a moment before she pulled away.  
"What happened to going hunting Caius?" she had a smirk plastered on her face, damn her.  
"Surely it can wait," I growled and went back to assaulting her neck.  
"Now now Caius, I'm so thirsty," she mocked and pouted.  
"Fine," I grumbled, "but we're not finished here," I said.  
"Of course not," she winked and headed to the door, swaying her hips as she walked. Growling I followed.

~XxX~

I led my Isabella to the dungeons where our feeding room was.  
"There are about 10 people in there, you do whatever you have to to drink, okay?" she nodded once, "don't let your emotions get in the way, do you understand me?" I asked, my voice growing harder.  
"Caius?" she was so quiet even standing next to her I barely heard her.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you come in with me? I-I don't know how, I mean, what I'm trying to say is, I just don't think," I cut her off with a hug. Immediately softening, it pulled at my heart to see her in this sort of state.  
"Mia cara, of course I will, I just don't want you getting distracted or having second thoughts, it's important you except this way of life," I tightened my hold for a second before letting go and motioning for her to go in. She walked in with shy body language while I stood in the corner, clad in my Volturi robes with the hood up over most of my face. My usual scowl settled onto my face as Isabella looked around.  
"Are-are you okay?" a human woman walked forward and I almost hissed when she touched my Isabella, "Do you want to wait with us? Were you on a tour like we were?"  
"Not exactly," I could almost hear the evil as it played in her voice, quick as a snake she attacked, draining the woman in seconds. The rest of the humans started to scream at that point. I pulled my hood back and walked over to Isabella, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"How was that mia cara?" I started to grin.  
"Excellent, except… I think I'm still hungry," she got a gleam in her eye that I knew all too well, "care to join me Caius?"  
"Why of course, let's get started." We drained every human in the room in under an hour. Afterwards I was filled with an unusual sense of pride. Not only had she taken the humans in with a façade, but she had not faltered once they knew what she was. It was joyous to watch. My Isabella may have been having an effect on me, but I was also having an effect on her.  
"That was…" she trailed off looking for the right word to describe her first feed, "indescribable," she finally settled on. Isabella walked towards me and I pulled her in, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"You're a very messy eater," I told her, her red tank top could have been soaked in water, but of course it was not.  
"I'm still learning," she replied without shame.  
"Yes, you are," I leaned down to lick a drop off blood off the side of her mouth and she moaned.  
"Caius,"  
"I did tell you we were not finished before, did I not?"  
"You did but I'm covered in blood, I need a shower,"  
"No shower is needed," I smirked, "I would be happy to clean you myself," she giggled at this.  
"Maybe later my love, if you behave," she winked and walked off.

**A/N: Hullo again! Long time no see ;) anyways, read and review :D  
Pied-Dancer **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellooooo  
Just so you know, I just use google translate for all my Italian so if it's wrong (which it probably is) please feel free to correct me, much appreciated :) **  
Chapter Seven (BPOV)

Feeding for the first time was amazing. I don't know how to describe it, the way the blood tasted, felt, smelled, everything about it just made me want more. Caius was a huge confidence boost, before we went in I didn't know what to think, I didn't want him to think me weak but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it alone. But it turned out I didn't have to and that made me genuinely happy. I knew from the way I lured the first woman in that just being near Caius for so long had some sort of effect on me. It didn't scare me though, I seemed to revel in the power I knew I held in my newborn hand.

It was an odd sensation, being a newborn. There were benefits, like my sight. Caius was even more perfect than my murky human eyes remembered. The Volturi was castle even grander. But the speed was hard to control. I'd be walking at a human pace, decide to speed up and then be 200 metres away from my original point. Caius would chuckle when this happened, telling me I would naturally learn to control it with practice. The strength was hard to control as well. After my shower I went through about three shirts, ripping them all simply because of the amount of force I used. Eventually I got used to it and stepped out in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue flow-y top thing. Once I was dressed I had a proper look at myself, a real hard look. I thought I'd find some sort of imperfection, I always did, but I couldn't. The venom that ran through my veins really had perfected every inch of me. It was so crazy how different I looked. I was the same person, but also not. My hair had never been this lush, my figure never this defined, it was me looking back at me, but it was also a stranger. A very odd sensation.

"Are you ready, mia cara?" I was confused.  
"Ready? What for?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.  
"We must properly introduce you to the Volturi. Aro will also want to test any powers you have. And arrange a hearing time for the Cullens," I'd almost completely forgotten about the Cullen's, Caius had been my head far too much. At this point Caius offered me his arm, "shall we, la mia signora?"  
"We shall," I replied taking his arm.

Walking holding on to Caius' arm was much easier than walking alone, I wasn't able to change speeds drastically like before. It was nicer to stay at one pace. Soon we reached the throne room and the doors opened for us just as we arrived at them. I could get used to that. The smell that assaulted me was enough to make me stop, if only for a moment. There were so many different scents, that I knew belonged to the vampires in the room, I didn't really know how to deal with it. Caius seemed to sense my distress and whispered in my ear.  
"Just focus on me, these things will get easier over time but for now it's best to focus your mind," and that's what I did. Intensifying Caius' smell and dulling the others, he was right, it worked well.  
"Isabella," Aro said, grabbing my attention, "How are you feeling?"  
"Good, thank you, it will take me a while to adjust I'm sure, but I feel very well,"  
"And Caius is making you comfortable?" he shot a look to Caius that could only be interpreted t brotherly teasing.  
"Oh VERY comfortable thank you," I winked at him. He looked almost shocked for a second but quickly composed himself.  
"Well, we of course, need to find out if you have any powers, they will appear in time but I would like to see if the…skills…you had as a human have transferred to your immortal life," he walked forward and I stretched out my hand. He got a far off look in his eyes as they searched for something. He held my hand for a while before letting go.  
"Hmm, curious. Jane? Would you try your power please?" Caius growled low and I rubbed his arm soothingly. He shot a look at me before giving Jane a wary one. She was smart though, she knew to be careful.  
"Pain," she muttered quietly and I flinched, expecting it to come but it never did.  
"It's not working once again," she muttered. Aro seemed thoughtful for a long time before going back to his throne and sitting down.  
"Well?" I asked, desperate to know.  
"It appears you are a mental shield my dear, however I believe that you are able to control it more than you think, because you willingly gave me your hand to look through your memories, I was able to get short glimpses. But you did not want to experience the pain Jane could have inflicted on you, so you didn't, you blocked her. What do you think brothers?" Caius left me then to go to his throne.  
"Demetri and Felix shall train her, but I shall be present at all of these trainings I can attend, I will have no mate of mine being taught how to fight like a coward," Caius had placed his mask on, I could see it now. When he was with anyone that was not me or his brothers he put it on. Not allowing any positive emotion to come through.  
"Of course," Aro agreed, "Now, about the Cullens, I think we should send for them for a month's time, to give Isabella a chance to adjust and gain some skills before having to deal with the pain of a trial," Marcus and Caius nodded slowly, "Perfect!" Aro clapped his hands and got the same gleeful look on his face he normally had, "Everything is set."

~XxX~

A couple of days after my throne room meeting it was time for my first training session, we'd had to wait because of Caius' duties, he'd demanded to be at the first session, getting in the way. I was, by now, an expert at not ripping my clothes so I threw on some yoga pants and a black tank top, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I ran to the training room. Felix, Demetri and Caius were all already there. The room was circular with various weapons hung on the walls at points. The floor seemed to be made of that same stuff judo floors were made of, squishy so it wasn't a full, hard impact. Though I doubted it would do anything for vampires. There was a mezzanine floor going all the way around the room, for spectators but Caius was standing in the corner, or rather against one wall, speaking to Demetri in low tones.  
"You may be teaching her how to fight, but I do not want a scratch on her, she will not be harmed. Do you understand me?" Demetri nodded once, "Good," Caius stepped back and his usual scowl settled on his face.  
"Bella!" Felix turned to me with a grin, "Ready to get started?"  
"Sure are," I told him with a grin. Quickly I shot Caius a reassuring look before walking to the middle of the room.  
"First," Demetri started walking around me with his hands clasped behind his back, "we work on basic skills, then we'll look at your shield, expanding it, using it to your advantage in fights," he sounded so strict, it was no wonder he was head of the guard, menacing and intimidating. Without warning he rushed me and I dodged, stepping to my right.  
"Good, but you're going to have to be quicker," his voice never changed, "When there's two of us," before he'd finished the sentence both him and Felix sped for me. I jumped and twisted in the air, landing on with a foot on each of their backs pushing their heads towards each other.  
"Dead," I heard Caius mutter from the corner. I smirked. The next hour was pretty much the same, practicing basic moves with one or both of my trainers. Occasionally Caius would step in claiming he didn't like the technique. He only ever seemed to step in on personal moves however. Moves that required close body contact.  
"Time for your shield I think," Caius declared, clearly bored with basic training, "I have a theory to test out. Jane," he called and she came in less than a minute, "I'm going to need you but, you better pull back, I need to see if Bella's shield has gone and that will require your power but like I said, only small amounts." Jane nodded with understanding once. "Now, Isabella, you need to focus, think of your shield as a sort of coasting around you and imagine pushing it off of your body." I did what he said but when Jane tried her power she still couldn't affect me.  
"Concentrate Isabella," he said, his voice getting hard.  
"I am," I growled at him in warning and he chuckled.  
"Such a little petardo," he murmured. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my right shoulder. "Now," he murmured in my ear, "pretend I'm your shield and push me away with your mind," I push and pushed, picturing Caius further away from me with every shove. That was when I felt the pain, I fell to my knees in agony. I couldn't hold Caius away any longer and suddenly I didn't have to. He was there, picking me up and whispering Italian in my ear with the occasional English.

**A/N: Woo! Chapter seven is done! And have you noticed? Chapters getting longer ;) Hope you like it. Drop me a review!  
Pied-Dancer **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No, I'm not dead sorry about the sporadic updates but hey, you'll adjust ;)**

Chapter Eight (CPOV)

I lifted Isabella of the ground and shot a look at Jane. Even though I'd asked her to do it I couldn't help but be angry at her for hurting my mate.  
"I think," I said in a strained voice, "we are done for today," the three nodded and left the room.  
"Are you okay mia cara?" she smiled at me as if I was stupid.  
"Yes," she put her hand on my cheek, "I'm fine, Jane lifted her power, it's gone now," I nodded and hugged her. I couldn't bear the thought of her in pain, even the illusion of it.  
"It's just, this is something I'm not used to, you will have to be patient with me," she nodded and kissed me softly.

~XxX~

As the weeks passed we continued Isabella's training. We were surprised at how quickly she mastered her shield. She could expand it to encompass other people or take it off herself completely or partially. After one specifically tough training session we discovered her physical shield. It can do the same as her mental one but takes a lot more concentration. Aro tried multiple times to convince me to let her join the guard but I would not have it. In order to get him to stop asking I'd told him I might consider it if she improved with her physical shield but it was highly unlikely. We'd gotten to know each other more as well, she often spent her time in my study, on the same armchair I found her swamped by when she was human, except we'd talk while I was doing paperwork.  
"Isabella?" I asked on day in my study.  
"Mmm?"  
"What do you remember of your human life?" She turned to me with a confused look on her face.  
"Why so curious?" I loved to confuse her, she got the cutest look on her face. She walked over to me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.  
"Because, I want to know if I have to tell you about your own life, I can't have you forgetting such things," I smiled.  
"Well," she said getting thoughtful, "I remember little things, like having fun with Renee when I was younger, cooking for Charlie and I remember the Cullen's. I always thought I'd forget practically everything, but I think I've saved all the best bits," she smiled at that and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her.  
"How did I ever get someone like you? So sweet and innocent," I was genuinely baffled.  
"You? More like me," she scoffed. I kissed her roughly, she had no idea what I was capable of.  
"Take a walk with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

We walked for a while inside the castle until I got an idea. I led her to the ground floor and out into the garden. She gasped as we sparkled in the sunlight. I often forgot she was a newborn, she had such control.  
"You're…" she trailed off, running her hand down the side of my face, watching as our skin shone together, "beautiful," she finished in a whisper. I leant down so my lips were almost touching her ear and whispered,  
"If I'm beautiful then you're the most stunning being on this planet," she looked at the ground and I knew if she were human she would have been blushing. "Come," I said holding my arm out, "let's take a walk, there are things I have not told you," she took my arm and I started to lead her through the gardens.  
"I have told you about my brothers, about what I remember from my human life and some fond memories of my immortal life. What I have not told you is why I scowl so much, why I am distant and cold and why I am so feared. I will not tell you if you do not want to know. Do you want to know?" Without hesitating she nodded.  
"Of course I want to know, I want to know every detail about you," she said with a smile.  
"Alright then. After I was turned, I can't remember when or rather I chose not to. Things were stable, there were very few vampires in the world couldn't have been more than 50 even. Anyway, things were good. Aro, Marcus and I were starting to establish dominance and rulership over other covens," I glanced at her as we walked.  
"The start of the Volturi," she said with a grin.  
"Indeed, now, around the 1850's wars were starting. Our population had boomed considerably and some stupid vampire had gotten it into their heads that creating and army of newborns and setting them on some others would be the best way to receive territory. I convinced Aro that at this point I was the best person to go. You see I'd had a personal hand in choosing all members of the guard and any and all strategy plans came from me. Of course Aro said yes and I rounded up the best of the best. We went to find an army we knew was in France. Sloppy work you see. I was the one to go in first, the one to start the battles and the one to…teach the law. I was a monster. No body escaped me when I decided they needed punishment. I still have that part of me, the side that enjoyed that is still inside of me Isabella, I can feel it sometimes and whenever I'm angry it's bursting to come out. I have scars all over my torso and arms, from where they resisted," I got quieter until the last few words were a whisper. She stopped us and turned to stand in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist as if we were to dance. She slowly moved her hands to push on of my long sleeves up and looked at my arm, mottled with shining scars in crescent shapes. They would have been practically invisible to a humans eyes but my darling saw them clearly. She kissed the one on my wrist and then cupped my check with her hands.  
"Caius Volturi, I don't care, I don't care what you did or who you did it to. Do you want to know why? Because it created you, it made you this person, this person that, above all odds, cared about me. Made me feel worth a million bucks and for that I thank you, for that I…I…I love you for that," she looked at me then hesitant, gauging my reaction. I rested my forehead against hers.  
"I love you to Isabella il mio unico, il mio amore," I leaned my head in to kiss her and kiss her I did. Behind that one action was every emotion possible, love, lust, gratitude, friendship. I picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. She pulled away and I nuzzled her neck, not wanting to loose contact with her for a second.  
"People will be watching Caius," she laughed and the sound was like bells.  
"Let them," I growled starting to kiss and lick her neck also.  
"I think we should take this somewhere more private, "she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "the bedroom perhaps," I liked that idea and sped off to what had become our chambers rather than mine.

~XxX~

We lay in bed, Isabella on her back and me on my side facing her.  
"I don't think you quite realise just how much power you have il mio amore," she turned her head to look at me, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"What do you mean power? Could I withhold sex from you as a form of blackmail?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye.  
"It could be that, it could also be the fact that you were changed and claimed as a mate by the most feared and one of the most powerful vampires in existence," I told her seriously. This brought a surprised look to her face and I chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. "It's okay Isabella, nothing is expected of you, you can go on being as naïve as you like if that's what you wish, but you shall have all the power you could need," I kissed her quickly on the mark on her neck and sat up, "I believe, it's time for another training session, don't you?"

We dressed relatively quickly, only getting distracted a handful of times. We were only about halfway to the throne room when we met Aro.  
"And where are we off to today?" he asked with that gleeful smile of his.  
"The training room," Isabella replied with a smile.  
"Ah, I'm afraid not, we have some matters to discuss in my office unfortunately, both of you now," he gestured for us to follow him and we did.

Once we arrived I noted Marcus was already seated. Aro sat down at his desk and it left only chair. I sat down and shamelessly pulled Isabella into my lap and wrapped my arms around her protectively. Aro chuckled and I growled lightly.  
"Now," Aro started, "we need to discuss the trial, it has been booked for next week."

**A/N: Ohhhh trial next week! **

**To Kelsie who I believe is a guest reviewer: thank you for sticking with it, I actually tend to talk like that as well, I start a sentence and just trail off, glad you can decipher my brain ;)  
And thank you to everyone else still reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Profanities/swear words/curse words **

Chapter Nine (BPOV)

We discussed lots of things in Aro's office. From how it would be conducted, to where I would stand, to answering every question that I could possibly have.  
"You won't punish the whole coven will you? I mean, some of them had no say and I don't want them to be punished on my fault,"  
"We will punish those who are guilty Isabella, nothing more," Marcus said calmly, he'd been relatively quiet throughout the whole process, only interjecting on occasion to add words of assurance about what would be happening. The overall idea of what would happen was that the Cullen's would be read the crimes they were accused of and I would be the witness like in a human court case. Afterwards Aro would use his power to see if they were telling the truth and the brothers would then discuss a suitable punishment. Aro warned me that it would most likely result in death for Edward and when he told me I felt oddly okay with it. I thought I would feel sad for the boy I once loved but I felt nothing, it was blank.

~XxX~

After my change I'd quickly become friend with the higher guard. When I wasn't with Caius I was often in their common room talking with Jane and Heidi or playing video game with Demetri and Felix. Jane was great, she had a tough exterior but was nice to those she trusted. Heidi was funny, she could make a joke out of anything and it would be funny. Felix reminded me so much of Emmett, they were both big kid that would never grow up and knew it. Demetri became my personal guard after I insisted on going shopping with the girls without telling anyone. I didn't mind it thought because he was my friend, rather than my guard. I was with them when Caius came in a day before my trial.  
"Isabella, we have to talk," I stood up and said my goodbyes. I knew better than to question Caius in front of other people. It hadn't taken me long to realise that as gentle as he was with me, that was for when we were in private and in anybody's company he had control and I was the face by his side.  
"You may stay here Demetri," he told the guard as he started to rise. Demetri nodded and we left the room.  
Once we were walking around his tower I took his arm and he visibly relaxed.  
"What did you want to see me about?" I asked as we walked with no real destination.  
"I wanted to make sure you were prepared for tomorrow. You know it will end in death for some if not all of the coven?" I laughed lightly and tapped my forehead.  
"Shield, remember?" he kissed my temple and smiled down at me softly.  
"I'll be here for you, if you need to talk, I always am, remember that for me Isabella," he whispered.  
"Always," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

~XxX~

The day of the trial finally arrived. The closer I got the more I missed sleeping, it was a way to pass the time. Not that Caius didn't keep me distracted mind. I donned the traditional Volturi robe and my own crest that had been presented to me the day before by Caius in the throne room. I'd become an official Volturi then even though everybody had already made me feel like family. I sped to the throne room to be greeted by Aro.  
"Ahh, Isabella, come come," he motioned me forwards, "You shall stand here," he motioned to a darkish corner next to the three thrones. There I would listen to the Cullens defend themselves before adding my side. I put my hood up and waited. While we were waiting for their arrival Caius shot me a look and I gave him a reassuring smile in return.

Finally I smelled them, or what I could only assume was them, seven vampires I'd never met before. I decided it was safe to assume it was them. They didn't say a word as they walked, only footsteps could be heard from them. When they came in I looked at each one carefully in turn. I remembered how when I was human I thought they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. That opinion had now altered dramatically, they were nothing special to look at any more, not really. Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and the two shared a sombre look. Emmett was exactly as I remembered him, however seeing Felix only a few feet away from him made me see the similarities even more clearly. They could have been brothers in a past life. Rosalie was, as beautiful as I remembered, however now she reminded me of a Barbie doll I once had rather than a supermodel. Alice really was a pixie, but one I no longer trusted, I had a suspicion she must have known what Edward was going to do to me on the night of my birthday. When I saw Jasper I had an odd feeling, much like the feeling I got after seeing Charlie for the first time when I moved back to Forks, like finally seeing a family member after years. Edward was the last I looked at. When I did I was shocked to say the least. His eyes had a dead quality to them and the way he held himself was almost as if he'd given up. I felt nothing towards him however, not pity, not anger, not love, not hate, nothing, I was void of emotion towards him.  
"Aro," Carlisle finally spoke, "I must enquire as to why you summoned my family and I here today," he genuinely did not know.  
"Carlisle, I would once have greeted you as friend when you walked into this hall, however now I can only address you as a coven leader on trial, along with the rest of your family," Aro said with a sadness I could not define as genuine.  
"Trial?" Esme asked, "On trial for what exactly?"  
"For revealing our world to a human," Marcus answered her without his usual bored tone. The whole coven looked shocked that the Volturi had found out, however on some the emotion quickly changed. Jasper had a knowing look on his face, as did Rosalie, they had both suspected this from the moment I had met them. Emmett looked sad, I wondered if that was for me or if for what he thought was to come. Carlisle and Esme held similar expressions to Emmett. Alice seemed scared and Edwards' expression hadn't changed since he walked in the room.  
"You not only exposed our world to a human," Caius started, "but you also left said human unchanged and with the knowledge to expose our entire world," he had a venom in his voice I hadn't heard before.  
"And how did you…find out about this?" Carlisle asked.  
"I told them," I said stepping out from my place in the shadows and pulling my hood back. There was a collective gasp from the vampires in front of me and I had to hold back a chuckle.  
"Bella?" Esme was the first to say anything and as she did she took a step forward. Almost as if to hold me and never let me go lest I be a ghost or mirage.  
"Yes," I told her.  
"Why are you doing this?" Carlisle questioned me, "Allowing us to face trial that could result in death when we accepted you as one of our own?" He had a look of betrayal plastered on his face.  
"I am truly sorry that you have been caught up in this Carlisle, however one member of your coven must answer for his crimes and the rest of your family are collateral damage," I told him sadly, it was true, I did not want to see the innocent members like Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett punished. At my comment I saw Jasper chuckle when I said collateral damage and couldn't help but smirk at his amusement, he raised an eyebrow at my smirk and I shook my head slightly. The rest of the room was either oblivious to our exchange or ignorant.  
"Isabella, as witness, we recognise that you only hold one member of this coven responsible of the crimes they have been read. Who is this member and why is it you think this way?" Aro asked, his formality bringing us all back to the present and the reality of the situation.  
"Edward," I said quietly, "He chose to acknowledge me and let me into this world while I was still human, the rest of the coven simply accepted his decision and helped keep me safe. He is also the one who left me, alone, in the forest, with no way to find my way home when he knew I would try to follow him. Heartbroken and potentially looking for revenge, which is in a way exactly what I did," I told the Cullen's mainly.  
"Bella, I did it for your safety, out of my love for you" Edward finally spoke.  
"Bullshit you did it for my safety!" I became angry quickly when I was lied to, especially when I was in my newborn state, "You did it to avoid telling the rest of your family you didn't want to deal with me anymore, you did it to get rid of me in the cleanest way possible without actually killing me. It wasn't an act of love, it was an act of cowardice. You are a fucking coward Edward Cullen," he flinched at my words as my voice rose steadily. I started to get into an attack position but suddenly there were hands on my shoulders. Caius started to whisper in my ear gently.  
"Il mio amore, it would not do well for you to rip his head off before the trial has finished," I started to calm instantly from the touch of my mate. He knew this and wrapped his arm around my waist, foregoing pretences of boredom and anger. I leaned into him and Edward growled. Suddenly much more alive than when he came in he crouched.  
"NO!" He roared. He tried to jump but found himself immobile. I had wrapped my shield around him, trapping him.  
"Listen, boy, and listen well because I will only say this once," Caius had such a venom in his voice I would tremble to be on the receiving end of it and I was sure Edward would be trembling if he could move. "Isabella belongs with me, not to me but with me. Unlike the possession you treated her as she is an independent being whose heart I hold. And do you know what? She holds my heart. She is mated to me. She will never be yours, belong to you or any other delusion you have about her. If I see you near her again in any way that could be construed as sexual or aggressive I will rip you limb from limb and keep each body part in a different box until eternity ends. Is that clear?" I lifted my hold from Edward enough for him to nod his head and then dropped him completely. While the others were processing what happened I stretched my hand out to Aro. Over the time I'd learned how to move my shield from certain things I wanted him to see. I flashed him my suspicions and Alice and felt him tap my hand once, letting me know he understood.  
"I thought Athenodora was your mate?" Carlisle asked Caius, clearly still processing what exactly had just happened.  
"Athenodora was company and a boredom distraction, we only bothered with marriage because she wanted a big white wedding, I could not have cared less about the whole affair. When I met Isabella I knew who she was to me, I could not control my feelings, you know what I am talking about Carlisle," Caius nodded towards Esme as he spoke ad Carlisle nodded.  
"As touching as this is," Marcus interrupted, "could we conclude this trial, I have other work to be doing," we all nodded and Caius walked back to his throne pulling me with him. When he sat down I went to stand by his side but instead he pulled me onto his lap. A way of showing the others I was protected by him.  
"Alice," Aro started, "surely you must have known what Edward was going to do to your so called sister, he could not possibly have made a snap decision," Alice's eyes widened.  
"Well…I thought…you see I knew…it was in…" she trailed off and hung her head, "yes, I knew what he did before he did it," she said quietly. I heard Jasper hiss and saw him take a few steps away from her small form. Marcus chuckled at my curious expression and I sent a questioning look his way. He simply nodded with an expression that told me he would talk to me later.  
"So," Aro concluded, "you are just as much to blame as our dear Edward here, no?"  
"Yes," Alice whispered. Aro shared a look with his venom brothers and stood up.  
"For punishment of your crimes, to Alice and Edward Cullen we can offer one thing, death but to the others, we provide choices. Carlisle and Esme may leave as they know what will happen to them the next time so much as a suspicion reaches our ears. To Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper we offer the ability to follow in their brother and sisters footsteps in death, or join our guard and live out life in the Volturi castle. You may have a moment to discuss," Aro finished and shocked even me, the mercy he had shown was for me I believed. Because as much as they had broken the law, without the Cullens I never would have met the Volturi and made his brother a happier man.  
"We'll stay," Emmett said stepping forward grasping Rosalie's hand tightly.  
"We shall leave, thank you for your kindness," Carlisle said.  
"You are an old friend Carlisle, perhaps if you were not such a stranger to these halls you would be better off," Marcus told him and Carlisle nodded. I looked to Jasper then, I wanted him to stay but I didn't know if he would seeing as his mate was close to ashes.  
"And you Jasper? What fate will you chose?" I asked him, concern filling my voice.  
"You won't be getting rid of me that easily darlin', I just found my little sister again, I'm not about to lose her over a woman I barely even love anymore," his southern twang came out as he talked and I smiled.  
"I'm glad," I told him. Then Alice stepped forward.  
"Bella, you can't just let them kill us, if it wasn't for us leaving you never would have found Caius, you OWE us," she said getting more confidant.  
"For allowing me to meet the man behind me, I thank you Alice. However in the process I almost died multiple times, I was toyed with, broken and crushed. And for that, I owe you _nothing _you, owe me respect. Because all I have to do is nod my head and you'll be tortured before death comes to you. I would be a bit nicer the woman holding your life in her hands if I were you," I hissed at her.  
"You're not my Bella," Edward whispered, "You're a monster, just like the one behind you," he was upset with me.  
"No. I'm not _your Bella,"_ Isneered at him, "She died when you left her in the woods. I am Isabella Marie Volturi, mate of Caius Volturi, and I hope death does not treat you kindly," that was when Demetri and Felix stepped up to him. They each took hold of and arm and his head sagged forward like he had lost everything. Aro stepped up to him and placed his hands either side of his head. Before taking one last look at his thought, Aro ripped Edward's head from his body as his arms were ripped from his torso. The body parts were quickly thrown down a chute to where I knew they would be incinerated. Then it was Alice's turn. She had quickly switched from trying to guilt me to trying to beg me to spare her life.  
"You can't do this to me Bella," she begged, "we were like sisters, best friends, we were everything to each other, you can't be serious in telling me you'll throw that away," she was so pathetically desperate. My calm façade quickly fell.  
"We were not best friends _Alice,_" I sneered as I said her name, "I was your Barbie doll. A living, breathing toy. You dressed me up, told me what to do, how to act. I did everything you said. That's not what being best friends is, that's not what being sisters is. Jane and Heidi are like my sisters, we share, we are equals. Caius is my best friend, he doesn't talk to me or treat me like a child, he respects me, so you see Alice, I can let them kill you because you are nothing to me," I slowly sat back into Caius having realised I'd moved forward with fury and passion. He started to whisper nothings into my ear to calm me down. It worked too. At that point Alice as screaming incoherently, desperately trying to survive. But she wasn't going to, her fate was decided. She was forced into the same position Edward was except her head did not hang. She continued to scream and scream and scream. If she were human she would have been red in the face, tears making tracks and her voice going horse. However she was not and kept up the volume right up until her limbs were ripped from her torso and sent to be incinerated.

**A/N: WOO! Than you to everyone for being patient with me, I really wanted to get this chapter right and do it justice. I hope you think I did well, drop me a line (review) letting me know. Improvements, comments, a fun fact, anything really :) I would just like to point out (because I'm ever so slightly smug) I boke not only the 2,000 word barrier but the 3,000 word barrier as well, this is probably going to be the longest chapter (FYI) so thank you and I apologise for the delay. **


End file.
